The Songbook
by Lady Nuit
Summary: Lets take a look at the lives of these well known Wammy children and adults: L, Matt and Near and see how they face challenges and romance in life. After all there is a saying that says behind a strong man there is a stronger female.
1. Crazy For You

**Crazy for you**

_Found myself today singin' out loud your name_

She knew something was different in her. The moment she woke up, she wasn't exhausted , on the contrary she walked over to the shower and turned on the hot water. If you knew anything of Angel McCartney was that she never, was a morning person. She felt so satisfied this morning with her sleep, something that was unheard of with her. She was a person that was worked to the bone by her boss. She smiled thinking about him, she couldn't help it, she loved him.

Everyone who worked there knew it, and as of recently he had. As she slipped into the shower she sighed as the hot water hit her back. She began to hum and soon she was singing sweet nothing. As she sang like a little girl, she was oblivious she was being watched.

"You're crazy" she heard a voice said.

_You said I'm crazy, if I am I'm crazy for you_

She jumped and in her suds covered form and turned to face him. From her glass covered shower she smiled.

"I'm crazy for you" she sang in a teasing way.

He chuckled and walked towards her.

"You're slipping in?" she asked.

He smirked and slipped his boxers soon joining in with her causing her sweet songs of nothing to turn to little coos of pleasure.

___Sometimes sittin' in the dark wishin' you were here turns me crazy__  
><em>_But it's you who makes me lose my head_

She never considered herself one of those girls who missed their partner, but this night it was different. She turned one way on her bed, then turned towards the next direction but no avail. She sat up and groaned in annoyance.

She hated to admit it, but she missed him. She pouted slightly in annoyance ; he just had to work with L this night and he had left her alone. She wanted to stay as well, but he had simply kissed her forehead and told her to head off to her home where he'd meet her later.

She groaned and flopped onto the bed once more covering her head, knowing that tonight she wasn't sleep.__

_And every time I'm meant to be acting sensible__  
><em>_You drift into my head and turn me into a crumblin' fool_

She knew that when she was at work her private life never mattered, but she learned that it was different now. She was easily distracted by little things at work now. It had taken her half an hour to file the case when it usually took her five minutes. After the first time they were intimate she had become more of a dreamer and easily dazed off.

This moment wasn't the reason why she was distracted. No, in fact she was distracted over Linda. She noticed that she would continue to touch Near and she learned that bothered her. He didn't seem to mind and would continue his work as if nothing had occurred.

She pouted slightly and was oblivious to someone beside her as she stared at the scene.

"Stop it" she heard someone whisper to her.

She lifted her head to see Mello looking at her amused. Her eyes turned to slights and she looked at him seriously.

"I have no idea what you're talking about" she said nonchalantly.

"Right" he said amused. "Stop acting like a jealous harpy okay? Albino's not doing anything."

She glared at him and he simply chuckled.

"Exactly he's not telling her to stop." She said immaturely.

"But he's not leading her on." He replied. "Now stop acting like a pre-pubescent girl who has nothing to offer."

"What?"

"You've got one hell of an ass and something less noticeable to catch his eye. But to be honest you can do better" he said and slapped her bottom before leaving her.

She followed his figure glaring before she returned to her old pastime: staring at Nate again. When he finally looked up he stared right at her and did something that made her heart beat faster: he smiled.

Soon she scurried back to her desk and began to get back into her work mode. She heard footsteps coming towards her desk, but she refused to look up.

"You and me at seven? Stop glaring please, you're distracting me as it is." He murmured.

She looked up to see him amused and she let out a small smile.

"Okay"

___Tell me to run and I'll race if you want me to stop I'll freeze__  
><em>

She noticed that she had become more submissive towards Nate. Usually at work she did what he asked, when she felt like doing it, but now that they were together she seemed more compliant to him. She smiled despite herself, he had also changed, he would listen to her.

Everyone in the office noticed this and the rumors were going around. She honestly didn't care, she instead smiled to herself and did her work like a good worker she was. She smirked at the thought of her actually doing work.

In the closet she began to pile the books like she was asked by him. As the door opened and closed she turned around only to find herself looking at his chest. She giggled softly only to be quieted by a small kiss by him.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and he picked her up sitting her on the little rollaway table. As they parted ways, he was breathing heavily and smiling.

"I'll be leaving town tomorrow okay?" he whispered.

"What?" she asked.

"Yeah L wants me to go with him" he whispered.

"You're coming over right?" she whispered.

"It's practically my home now" he murmured.

She smiled at that.

"True"

"Let me move in yeah?" he whispered.

She looked away biting her lower lip, showing to him that she was considering it.

"Maybe, if you come tonight we can talk about it" she said.

He kissed her forehead and moved back smiling.

"See you tonight" and walked out.

_And if you and me gonna leave just hold me closer baby__  
><em>_And make me crazy for you, crazy for you_

She sighed as she snuggled closer into him. She loved his scent, it was something uniquely him. She admitted that she loved him more than anything. It was scary really how easily it came. She needed him to hold her, and she wondered seeing how smart he was if he took notice of her reaction to him.

"You alright?" he whispered half asleep.

"Yeah….can you hold me closer?" she asked.

He chuckled sleepily and did so. As their skins touched she smiled and closed her eyes feeling more relaxed. She had begun to think that this was a new for her, actually needing someone beside her to sleep, not just anyone, but him; she needed him. __

_Lately with this state I'm in I can't help myself but spin__  
><em>_I wish you'd come over, send me spinning closer to you_

She glared at the picture of them. They had done it, they had had their first fight. She hated fighting with him. Why? Simple, because she needed him to come over, it was ridiculous how she immediately felt bad about arguing with him.

She was not going to back down, whatever she had fought for, she needed to keep her stance. She bit her bottom lip and placed the picture back to the spot of her nightstand. She loved that picture. That was the only picture she had of them both looking happy. He was actually smiling.

She knew he would be coming tonight, simply because she noticed he slept in her home every day. It was an unspoken rule that he now lived there, the reason he had his own "bachelor pad" still was because he had some attachment to it, but now it didn't matter.

She smirked at the thought and ran to her closet trying to find something that might make him apologize to her quicker than usual. Maybe a rose water bath would help her win. Soon she was getting everything ready for tonight.

___My, oh my, how my blood boils a sweet taste for you__  
><em>_Strips me down bare and gets me into my favorite mood_

She loved this part she decided. As he moved her string tee-shirt from her shoulder and kissed her newly naked skin, she felt herself burn at his touch. He smirked knowing how she reacted to him. He wasn't usually so confident to people around them, but with her, he took over, he was in charge and both knew that each other knew that they loved it.

She kissed him once more and she laughed as soon as she heard the shuffling of his shoes. He had forgotten to take them off before their "making up" began. He grumbled a curse and she slipped under the covers now being covered by the light. She felt cold only for a second, for seconds later she felt his warm body pressed against him again.

"Forgive me?" he whispered against her lips.

"Mhm" was her dazed reply.

He pressed her down on the bed and soon their making up began, in the best way both knew how, making love.

__

_I keep on tryin' fightin' these feelings away__  
><em>_But the more I do the crazier I turn into__  
><em>_Pacin' floors and openin' doors__  
><em>_Hopin' you'll walk through and save me boy_

She was beginning to worry. She felt that she was really feeling it, she loved him. Oh crap she loved him. She was shocked at the realization and soon began to pace in nervousness.

"It's not that bad you know" Carys, her best friend said. "It was obvious" she said sighing.

Angel stopped and looked at her looking confused.

"It was?" she asked.

Carys simply shrugged. Hearing the someone at the door and opened it to see Soar smiling.

"Do you think it was obvious that I love Nate?" Angel immediately bombarded Soar.

Soar kept her smile on.

"Why hello to you too, and yes thank you for letting me in" she said walking into her apartment.

She soon sat herself down and smiled at Angel once more.

"Well?" Angel asked.

Soar shrugged and giggled.

"Sorry, I agree with Carys, it was obvious"

Angel covered her face and groaned.

"Tell him."

"No"

"Tell him"

"Nope"

"Do it or I'll hit you."

"Hit away Carys."

"Let me go Soar."

"Stop being immature the pair of you."

"I'm waiting to be killed here"

"Stop it Angel"

"I swear to god Soar just let me at her."

"We'll see you tomorrow Angel" Soar said smiling and pushed Carys out the door.

As soon as her friends left she groaned knowing that tonight was the night.

___Because I'm too crazy for you, crazy for you__  
><em>

Nate "Near" River closed the door into his girlfriend's apartment and threw his case to the side. He slipped off his jacket and shoes and then looked up to see her. He admitted to himself that this was the best thing that had happened to him in a long time. She was really perfect for him. She usually didn't take his crap and only followed his order if she agreed to it. She loved teasing him, it was ridiculous at the amount of things she had on him.

Then again she was also the most giving person he ever had in his life. Every morning he woke up with a kiss and what he called "morning delight" soon to be followed by her cooking for him wearing the shirt from the night prior.

"Hey" she whispered.

"Hello to you too" he said walking to her.

He noticed something was different, she seemed different. She walked towards him as well and soon he was hit with the scent that was undoubtedly her. He smiled and leaned down to be greeted with his kiss. He needed that kiss at the end of the day to know that his hard work was worth it.

As they pulled away he was surprised to hear her whisper.

"I love you"

She opened her eyes wondering if she had made a mistake, but the way he looked at her she knew that it definitely wasn't.

"I love you too" he whispered.

She smiled shyly and was enveloped into another kiss. Seemed that she wasn't the only one that was deeply affected from their relationship, he was as well. A new stage began, with both of them crazy for one another .


	2. Set Fire to the Rain

_**Author's Note:**__ I forgot the disclaimer –.- So L, Near, Matt, Mello don't belong to me. Carys belongs to my friend, and Soar belongs to my other friend respectively. Check their stories out too "Lauren Jeevas" –Carys and Masquerade5020- Soar. Both are great writers._

_Crazy for you belongs to Adele. _

_Set Fire to Rain belongs to Adele _

_**~Set Fire to the Rain~**_

_I let it fall, my heart__  
><em>_And as it fell, you rose to claim it__  
><em>_It was dark and I was over_

When she met him she knew that he was different. Usually Carys was careful when approaching boys, they were usually disgusting loud and obnoxious and this time when she met this boy she knew he was different.

The way he looked at her, she always felt herself blush and look away. He had this piercing green eyes and a dark auburn hair that shined when Winchester actually had some sunlight. She knew that it wasn't good, the way she reacted to him, but with the motivation of others she knew that she should take the chance.

She wasn't the type of person to open up her heart to just anyone, but she did this time. She never really meant for it to happen too fast but he merely said.

"Hey"

"Hey" she replied nonchalantly.

"My name's Matt, what's yours?" he asked.

"Carys" she replied.

She was surprised as he stuck out his hand. She smiled softly and let out her hand as well. As their hands touched, she felt an electric shock run through her. She smiled softly ignoring the blush on her cheeks and he smiled knowing it was there.

That's how it all began, but she had no real idea as to how bad this love would become.

_Until you kissed my lips and you saved me__  
><em>_My hands, they were strong, but my knees were far too weak__  
><em>_To stand in your arms without falling to your feet_

She couldn't believe it, she was having her first kiss. Her whole body tingled as they kissed under the same tree where they had met. She had felt a magnetic pull to him, something weird. But now as she felt him be with her, she felt that it was right.

She felt her legs wobble and before she fell on the grass he held her close. She smiled into the kiss feeling him pull her even closer than before. She clung to him, letting herself fall for the man she knew was the perfect man for her.

Later she would learn that it was harder than expected to deal with love, for there was always a dark side to love. Falling for him was one of the choices she would in the future question.

_But there's a side to you that I never knew, never knew__  
><em>_All the things you'd say, they were never true, never true__  
><em>_And the games you'd play, you would always win, always win_

Now at the age of eighteen, she never really considered herself a person that dealt with normalcy. No on the contrary, now she was more into the stress of life in general. If she ever told her younger self about the life she currently had, well a lot of things would be different.

She looked at the other side of her bed, and sighed. He wasn't home…again. He often left with different pretexts all the time. She usually blindly believed him, but this time one phone call planted a seed of doubt in him.

**Flashback…**

_She was sleeping soundly that is until she heard the phone ringing obnoxiously beside her. She groaned and blindly lifted the phone to her ear._

"_Who the hell is calling at this time" she grumbled._

"_Hey sorry to bother you Car, but I was wondering if you could pass me Matt?" Mello asked from the other side._

"_What?" she said feeling more awake than before._

"_Nothing" Mello said cursing softly in the background._

_She sat up and covered her mouth in surprise._

"_He lied to me" she said angrily. _

_Anger seemed like the easiest thing to deal with. She gritted her teeth and suppressed the pain that was coursing through her. _

"_Hey, don't get mad, he's probably at L's or at the albino's place. Calm down" he murmured._

"_Sure.." she said not believing a word he said. _

"_Sorry Car, um….I'll talk to you tomorrow." Mello said then hung up._

_She immediately dialed the oldest of her friends. After a few rings, she heard someone picking up._

"_Car?" it was Soar, and she indeed sound tired._

"_Matt's not there right?" she said in a vulnerable tone._

_She heard shuffling around and then she heard her sigh. She imagined her friend sitting up and talking to L about just what to say._

"_S-sorry Carys he's not here…maybe at Angel's?" Soar commented meekly._

"_Yeah….probably.." Carys murmured holding her anger._

"_Sorry…" Soar said before she ended the call._

_As soon as the call ended she immediately called Angel's house. She didn't understand why it took her longer to answer and she was getting frustrated, but soon she answered._

"_Nate…come on, stop-hello?" she heard her youngest friend say._

"_Hey lovely?" Carys asked._

"_Hey chica, what's up?" she asked. _

_She heard shuffling and knew that Nate had said something to Angel for the shuffling noise happened again and then she heard Angel whispering angrily._

"_Oh just wondering if Matt was there?" she asked._

"_Mail? Here? No, did you try Mello?" Angel said meekly._

_Both of the girls knew that if she was calling her that meant that she had tried everyone else. Matt would never be there._

"_Yeah I already did…" Carys took in a sharp breath._

"_Don't be sad!" Angel said. _

_Carys knew that she was probably frowning, that's how her friend was. She heard then a shuffling and some fighting._

"_Carys?" she heard a deeper voice call out._

"_Yeah, Near?" she asked._

"_Yes, you're correct. I'm sorry that this situation has occurred, and I wish you and good night." _

"_But Near!" She heard her friend cried out._

"_Say goodnight" Near whispered._

"_Jerk" Angel murmured. _

_Soon she heard ruffling again._

"_Hi chica? Sorry, I can't be of anymore help. Call me in the morning?" she said._

"_Sure" _

"_I love you chica" Angel said._

"_Love you too lovely."_

_As the phone call ended she now knew that Matt was a liar._

_**End Flashback..**_

_But I set fire to the rain__  
><em>_Watched it pour as I touched your face__  
><em>_Well, it burned while I cried__  
><em>_'Cause I heard it screaming out your name, your name__  
><em>

She curled up and let tears run down her face. That bastard had done her over. Why did she always believe him? She felt like such an idiot, and so she did what she did best to make herself feel better.

She got up, throwing the covers to the side and walked out towards her bar. She loved the apartment she lived in, it gave her everything she needed including her alcohol collection that kept her sane when moments like these occurred.

She was going to poor herself a big shot of whiskey, but instead drank it straight from the bottle. She hissed at the taste but found it that it was comforting. She wiped her tears and glared at the door waiting for that bastard to arrive.

"Mail, you bastard, just wait till you get home" she murmured angrily before taking another sip of alcohol.

_When laying with you I could stay there__  
><em>_Close my eyes, feel you here forever__  
><em>_You and me together, nothing is better_

She lost again. Her anger had dissipated as she was embraced by him. She forgot her anger, it was just like he was too addictive too perfect to be true. She curled into his naked chest and was fuming, not only at him but at herself as well. Why did she always for him?

"Sleep" he grumbled.

"I am" she whispered.

He chuckled and kissed her naked shoulder, making her fall for him a bit more. Why was it that she had to fall for this person? He felt so right when they were together, but when they were apart she felt the seed of insecurity begin to occur.

"I love you" he whispered.

"I love you too" she replied immediately.

Those words made it sting a little less. She ignored the smell of alcohol that resonated from him, and instead followed his instructions and slept.

_'Cause there's a side to you that I never knew, never knew__  
><em>_All the things you'd say, they were never true, never true__  
><em>_And the games you's play, you would always win, always win__  
><em>

"He's so smooth" Carys groaned in anger.

Soar frowned and rubbed her back as Carys covered her face in shame. Soar always felt for her friend, for not everyone could have what she had. She had a loving husband and someone that wasn't too social, in this case it seemed to be an advantage.

"Where is she?" Carys grumbled.

"She's coming." Soar said assuring her.

"Honestly why is she always late?" Carys said annoyed.

"Because she's living in a new home with—"

"-with the albino who is a jerk at 2 am" Carys finished angrily.

"He was rude to you?"

"He made her hang up on me" Carys grumbled. "I swear if it was for sex I'll be madder."

Soar laughed at her comment despite the glare her friend was sporting.

Soon she heard her door opening and closing, and she knew that the last girl in their group arrived. She ran in cheeks red, hair up in a ponytail and bags which could range from alcohol to a dartboard.

"I bet you ten dollars that it has some type of liquor" Carys murmured to Soar.

"I bet you twenty that she's going to apologize and blame Near" Soar replied.

Both shook on it and turned to face their spastic friend.

"Oh my god guys, I'm so sorry! Nate really kept me up all night after an argument we had and I over slept. I feel like the worst friend! Oh but I brought some of your favorite drinks!"

Soar smirked and Carys glared handing over a ten dollar bill. Yes there was alcohol so they split the difference. Angel glared knowing what was going on.

"Stop betting on what I say, I'm going to kill both of you I swear" Angel glared handing each of them a bottle of beer.

"I hate beer" Soar said wrinkling her nose.

"As do I, but Carys loves Corona, so deal with it" Angel said.

Soon the girls clanked their beer and began to drink. After a few bottles Carys was very sloshed.

"Why is he hiding this side of him? I never knew it existed?" Carys wailed.

Angel was nursing her beer and looking dazed, while Soar tried to keep a clear head.

"We are never expected to know every single inch of our spouse you know? Stop thinking the worst possible outcomes" she said.

"You're right.." Carys said.

"I agree" Angel slurred.

Both girls sighed and took the beer from Angel immediately. There wasn't even a bit of protesting, rather she dozed off.

_But I set fire to the rain__  
><em>_Watched it pour as I touched your face__  
><em>_Well, it burned while I cried__  
><em>_'Cause I heard it screaming out your name, your name_

He wasn't home again and this was it she was done. She knew that he had done it way too many times for her not to react to it. She glared at all their pictures and began to take them out of her frames.

She knew that she was being a little immature but she was so damned tired of it. She had ranted and raved his name along with a string of curse words, but now she was making herself strong.

_I set fire to the rain__  
><em>_And I threw us into the flames__  
><em>_When we fell, something died__  
><em>_'Cause I knew that that was the last time, the last time_

She looked at the fire and one by one a picture of them fell into the fire. She knew that this was her type of healing, she was tired. She was exhausted from crying over him, over crying over what came over her, over crying at how much of a fool she looked in front of their friends.

"I hate you" She whispered with tears running down her cheeks.

She would wait for him, for tonight it would end.

_Sometimes I wake up by the door__  
><em>_That heart you caught must be waiting for you__  
><em>_Even now when we're already over__  
><em>_I can't help myself from looking for you__  
><em>

She had slept on the couch with the fire still on. She waited for him all night, but had no choice but to fall asleep.

Soon the morning breeze beat the warm fire, that had now dimmed and it woke her up from her slumber. She opened her eyes tiredly, her eyes felt so heavy from crying.

She got up groggily and looked at the time.

"10:00 am" she murmured to herself.

She looked around and saw that he had arrived. She wondered at what time, but it didn't matter, she knew that he wouldn't be there for long, after all she was ending it all right now.

She walked over towards their bathroom and began to shower knowing that this needed to show her confidence in what she was doing.

_I set fire to the rain__  
><em>_Watched it pour as I touch your face__  
><em>_Well, it burned while I cried__  
><em>_'Cause I heard it screaming out your name, your name__  
><em>_I set fire to the rain__  
><em>_And I threw us into the flames__  
><em>_When we fell, something died__  
><em>_'Cause I knew that that was the last time, the last time, oh__  
><em>_Oh, no__  
><em>_Let it burn, oh_

"What?" Matt croaked out.

"You heard me" Carys said with her arms crossed angrily.

"W-why?" he asked her confused.

"You lied to me…who is she Mail?" she asked.

He looked away with his eyes beginning to water. This couldn't be happening, she couldn't leave him, they had been together for more than he ever expected to be in a relationship. He felt like an idiot, but as he saw all their pictures missing, the fire still going, that's when he knew that she was serious.

He knew he couldn't plead her, after all she was a determined woman, and whenever she had her mind set it was the end.

"Y-you'll be back to me" he whispered.

"Don't bet on it Mail Jeevas" she replied not looking at him.

She heard him shuffle picking up some things and then slammed the door closed. As he did so she slid to the floor and let out the sobs that she kept it. It was for the best, and as she threw the last picture into the fire, she knew that it was the end, in the rainy night, she had burned all that was left of them. She looked as the photograph turned to ash and she curled up knowing that tomorrow might be a better day.

_Let it burn__  
><em>_Let it burn_


	3. Love Story

"_Love Song": Adele _

_**~Love Song~**_

_Whenever I'm alone with you__  
><em>_You make me feel like I am home again_

She smiled as she worked. Many would complain, but not her, no for she worked with the person that she cared for more than anyone. It was around four in the morning and she had put in a twenty hour day into the case, but she didn't feel tired. Why? It was because it was him.

"Soar please get me some coffee" he murmured.

"Sure L" she said and walked off getting him what he asked for.

She knew that the last person was leaving.

"Bye Matsuda" she called out.

"Bye" Matsuda said tiredly and left.

Soon it was just the two of them. She smiled shyly and returned to him handing him his coffee. Before she could leave he held her wrist and looked up at her. She blushed immediately at the contact and his lips twitched showing amusement.

"I will be at your assigned room in an hour, is that fine?" he asked.

"S-sure" she said smiling shyly.

_Whenever I'm alone with you__  
><em>_You make me feel like I am whole again_

He did she simplest movements but when he did so she smiled. He had simply wrapped his arm awkwardly around her shoulder as they lay there watching the news. It seemed kind of like a married couple thing to do, they acted like one very often, after all working for one another over ten years.

She nuzzled his neck in response to his move and he stilled for a second, only to pull her closer to his chest. She never asked why he asked to rest beside her in bed when he never really slept. She rather enjoyed having him hold her and lull her to sleep.

His small comments to the news calmed her, and made her forget about the dangers they faced in their jobs. She really was infatuated with him.

"Go to sleep I know you're tired" he told her.

"Maybe" she whispered.

She felt his chest vibrate and smiled knowing that he was laughing albeit in a quiet manner.

"Sleep" he whispered against her ear.

She felt herself tremble and nod. She slid under the covers and soon he followed. She knew what was coming, her favorite part. He wrapped his arm around her waist and pressed her to his chest where she used his chest as her pillow.

"Now sleep" he murmured.

"Will do boss" she sighed happily.

_Whenever I'm alone with you__  
><em>_You make me feel like I am young again__  
><em>_Whenever I'm alone with you__  
><em>_You make me feel like I am fun again_

She never knew how it got there but the looks she received from a furious Angel she knew that both L and her were in trouble.

"Um.." she began.

"My kitchen!" Angel cried out shocked.

"It's not such a problem A, just a mere speckle of food" L murmured taking cake out of his hair.

"My kitchen!" Angel repeated in a higher pitch.

Both knew that when that pitch came, that meant that she was inconsolable. Even with Near holding her to his chest they both knew that they were in for a ranting.

"How could you two be so irresponsible?" Near said shaking his head and holding his poor hysterical girlfriend close.

"M-my-" she squeaked.

"I know I know" he whispered and kissed her forehead.

She pushed herself away from her boyfriend and glared at the pair. With her hand on her hips, cheeks read and brown eyes flashing, they knew they were in for a scolding.

"I leave you an hour, an hour, with my cakes and you do this?" Angel began.

She felt like a child being scolded by her parents as this occurred. She shifted her gaze towards L who looked ridiculous. It had started innocently enough, she had just accidently squirted L with icing, soon the whole fighting started and they had ruined all of Angel's new business.

Soon they were facing the wrath from the little girl they both taught the ins and outs of being a detective.

"Honestly you're worst that Matt and Carys. I should have left those two in charge instead of you two dunces!"

L spoke up with some stupid bravery.

"I believe that calling us dunces does create your whole meaning to be a paradox"

Their petite friend glared and soon a cake was thrown at his face.

"That is the last cake you ever have from me Eru Lawliet" she hissed. "Now get out!"

As both were kicked out of the shop they started laughing at what just occurred. She felt like she was a teenager again with him, both getting into trouble.

"I hope she's not serious" L said as they walked down the street.

"Same, I can't bake" she said.

"We'll get Watari to soften her up."

Both smiled and walked back towards the headquarters to take a good bath.

_However far away I will always love you__  
><em>_However long I stay I will always love you_

She never expected to have a night away from him. That was new and not a good type of new either. She felt so lonesome in her small suite without him. He had to work with Near on the case and he had asked her to stay behind. It seemed that she thought that she wasn't the only one who couldn't sleep as she saw her phone beeping.

"Hey you" she said.

"I can't sleep" Angel whined.

"And she woke me up" Carys grumbled frustrated.

"Oh? So you were sleeping?" Angel said in her disbelieving voice.

" I was busy with other activities.." Carys replied.

"But not sleeping…point made thus I win" she said happily.

"Why you-"

"So…why did you wake me up?" Soar asked.

"Oh come on" Carys said rolling her eyes, or at least that's how Soar imagined her to be.

"Yeah come on, you were awake too. You answered really fast" Angel said.

Soar sighed and smiled despite it all.

"You caught me"

"You owe me twenty dollars Car" Angel sang out.

"Shit" Carys whined.

Soar laughed and knew that she wasn't going to sleep. But then again, she wasn't going to sleep in the quiet either, for she missed him. So she lost herself in the conversation and spent her night doing that.

_Whatever words I say I will always love you__  
><em>_I will always love you__  
><em>

Many people called L oblivious, simply because he was not too social with other people, but that was mostly true, except when it came to her. When it came to Soar he knew how she felt. He had at first been frightened of the way she felt for him and wondered f this would jeopardize their working relationship, but that was clearly wrong considering how he came to her.

He found out that he too found this level of adoration towards her. She understood him and never pushed him into being something he wasn't. He loved quiet and she gave it to him, she ate anything sugary he gave her and her opinions weren't ever stupid.

"Soar?" he asked.

"Yes?" she replied curiously.

"Do you..possibly have any emotional feelings for me?" he asked nervously.

Her cheeks reddened considerably and she rubbed her shoulder nervously.

"Y-yes." She whispered.

"I see.." he said.

_Whenever I'm alone with you__  
><em>_You make me feel like I am free again__  
><em>_Whenever I'm alone with you__  
><em>_You make me feel like I am clean again__  
><em>

She blushed and wondered if it was possible for her heart to even beat faster. She caressed his messy black hair and she leaned up kissing him once more. She couldn't believe that this was actually occurring between the pair.

They kissed so innocently, being new between the pair, but soon their kisses became passionate. Nothing mattered around them, nothing but the person in front of them. His thin frame pressed itself against her lithe figure and that's when their intuitions took over.

She had no idea that he would be so loving and so careful with her. She kissed him passionately and both fell for the old dance. Each other's touches brought little coos of pleasure and the moment they reached completion it seemed like this was what unified them.

However far away I will always love you  
>However long I stay I will always love you<br>Whatever words I say I will always love you

She laid down on her bed wondering just how lucky she really was. She had started as a little girl following his command as his assistant. Soon she turned to a preteen trying to act older than she was to meet to his expectations. Later she became a teenager with a small crush on her boss, transforming to a confident albeit quiet adult with the infatuation still growing. She never expected that in her age she would end up being the woman who held his heart.

All those years of waiting was worth it, for as she was held in his arms, she knew that this was their little love story. She leaned up and kissed him only to have him smile at her and kiss her forehead snuggling her close.

As the news ran on, she didn't care, she doze off in his arms.

"I love you" he whispered.

"I love you too" she replied.

I will always love you


End file.
